The Story of Hiccup Haddock
by clank2662
Summary: A sad story of a boy who lost everything and looks to find his light again. it's sad and you might understand it on a personal level since its personal of what happened to a friend in high school.
1. To The Readers

**For those of you saying this is similar to Second Chance. Your sort of right but at the same time it's also based on a real event that happened to one of my best friends a few months before he graduated.**

 **Name was Andrew. He was a fast runner one of the best. But a car accident happened lost his mom and his right leg. No one knew he had a prosthetic leg and they shouting described in the scene did happen cause I was with him that day and he showed it to his ex girlfriend after beating her in a race. and two days later the star quarter back Jordan, who was dating his ex whose name is Sarah, tripped him in the hallway took him into a custodian closet and started beating him with his prosthetic leg. Two weeks later I get a call saying my best friend has committed suicide and then Jordan goes to jail and Sarah goes and adopts a boy that looks similar to my best friend and names him Thomas after my friend. Sorry if this is a bit long but I have an attachment to this and I want to explain. Thomas was me and Andrews best friend who died a year earlier. Andrew always to me he would name his first son after Thomas and its quiet emotional I know. Thomas is 2 years old since June 7** **th** **and he and his mother are still doing fine. I keep an eye on them because. I know she has those moments when she breaks out crying and I'm the only one that understands her pain.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Beguns

**So this is going to be interesting telling this story but I'll start from where the sadness starts…..**

Once there was a boy named Henry "Hiccup" Haddock.

He was one of the best high school runners in the world.

The story begins after he left nationals finishing in the top 10, a remarkable achievement for a boy from a small town.

"Mom did you see how good I was?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes sweet heart, I did" said his mother.

"Oh I"d better call Garis and tell him" said Hiccup before he pulled out his phone and dialed his best friend's number.

"Hey Hiccup, what's up?" said Garis.

"Hey man, I just finished in the top 10 at nationals, can you believe it?!" he said.

"No way man, good job, I'm proud of you" said Garis.

"Things can only go up from here" said Hiccup.

"Ok well I got to go talk to you when you get back" Garis said.

"Ok see ya" said Hiccup before hanging up the phone and looking at his mother, who smiled at him.

He smiled at her and then … BAM!

Everything went black.

 **So** It's the rhythmic, staccato beep that finally starts to drag him back to consciousness. He wants to swat at his alarm clock to put it on snooze, but he finds that his brain and his arms aren't communicating for some reason. His head is fuzzy, and his body feels like it weighs a metric ton.

He notices an itch by his nose, but he still can't get his arm to listen to him. He focuses all of his concentration on his left hand and is finally able to get it off of his bed and up to his face. His concentration flies out the window when his fingers encounter a thin plastic tube going into his nostril and a piece of tape holding it to his face.

His eyes open slowly and as they focus, he realizes he's not in his own room. It's scarily, blandly decorated, and a slight turn of his head confirms the beeping isn't his recalcitrant alarm clock but a medical looking monitor of some sort. His brain blearily supplies the term electrocardiogram, but for the life of him he can't understand why anybody would want to record his heart activity.

As the surety that he's in a hospital sets in, the beeping speeds up and the graph on the monitor is changing from the steady pattern he'd originally noticed. The beeping gets faster and faster for several moments before an alarm goes off, adding to the confusion in his mind and causing him to panic.

Several women in colorful clothing run in and begin looking at the machines. They're calling out words and numbers that mean nothing to him, but none of them have looked at him yet. He can't move, he can't speak, and these people are ignoring him. He briefly wonders if he's trapped in a nightmare or if he's having one of those near death experiences they talk about on the weird shows his mom likes to watch sometimes.

"… you hear me? Henry?"

One of the women has a hand on his shoulder, shaking him carefully. "… your breathing. Hen… Can you… …calm."

He sees one of the women take a syringe and inject it into the IV bag hanging off to the side of his head. Moments later the panic starts to subside.

"…heart rate is decreasing."

Purple. The woman with her hand on his shoulder is wearing purple. He takes a few deep breaths and looks up into her face.

"Don't try to speak yet. Just nod for me, OK"

He nods.

"OK. My name is Linda, and I'm a nurse. You were in a car accident, Henry. Do you remember anything about it?"

He shakes his head.

"You were injured and had to have surgery. You feel like you can't move, right?" A nod. "That is the effects of the anesthetic drugs wearing off."

He nods again to let her know he's following her so far.

"You can't speak yet because we still have an endotracheal tube in your throat to maintain your airway. We have to leave it in until you recover from all of the drugs. You seemed to panic a little bit when you woke up, so we had to give you a few more medications. We'll have to leave the tube in a little longer now because they might knock you out again."

He shakes his head frantically, but she shushes him gently.

"We have to make sure you're not going to fall unconscious or stop breathing on us before we can take it out. It's for your safety; I know it's uncomfortable, but if you stay awake the next twenty minutes or so I'm sure the doctor will let me take it out, OK?"

He finally nods reluctantly and she smiles at him.

"OK. I'm going to go let the doctor know you're awake and get your dad for you."

He wonders why she's not getting his mom. Hospitals aren't really his dad's thing. Or comforting, for that matter. His mom is the nurturer… it clicks in his brain. His mother was driving. If there was an accident she's probably in a different room dealing with a different nurse, leaving his father to run back and forth between them. He wonders idly if they can just let them share a room to save the old man a possible heart attack from running back and forth.

Surgery. That's definitely a scary word for any athlete to hear, so he starts trying to take stock of his body to see if he can pinpoint where he was injured. His left arm seems fine. At first he worried about the right arm, but he manages to turn his head enough to see that a bunch of tubes are running into his veins in that arm and they splinted it to keep him from moving it too much. He carefully starts flexing the joints down his right leg. Hip is a little sore, but not bad. Knee seems to bend OK, ankle rotates appropriately, and toes are all wiggling. He starts the process over on his left leg. Hip hurts, badly. He winces and moves on to his knee. He can't bend it because of the thick bandaging wrapped around it, but the pain isn't horrible. His ankle… he can't feel. There's just nothing when he tries to rotate or flex it, and he can't wiggle his toes. That's not good, but he makes a decided effort to remain calm. Surely there's a logical explanation for this, everything is probably just numb from the surgery.

His dad arrives, trailed by a man in a lab coat. He's shocked to see tears on his dad's face, Stoick the Vast never cries! The man in the white coat kicks a rolling stool out from under a shelf desk on the wall opposite his bed and sits down. He pulls one of the little flashlights out of his pocket and looks into Hiccup's eyes. Being an athlete this isn't the first time he's been checked for concussions, so he dutifully follows the light back and forth before looking straight ahead for the pupil check.

The doctor clicks the light off and slides it back into his pocket before grabbing his stethoscope and Hiccups' wrist. One hand is holding the cold metal to his chest, the other is pressing against his wrist for a pulse. Once the man seems satisfied with his vitals, he picks up a clipboard from his shelf and turns back around to face Hiccup.

"Henry, I'm Dr. Gerardi. Are you in pain?" A shake of his head. "Good. If you start to feel pain, let the nurses know so they can get you medication before it gets too bad, alright?"

He gives the man an annoyed look and gestures to his mouth. He can't tell the nurses anything at the moment.

The doctor chuckles, "Yes, I know you can't speak yet. But you'll be happy to know that as long as you don't panic or pass out in the next fifteen minutes, the tube will be coming out."

He sighs, but it comes out in a huffing whoosh due to the tube.

The doctor's face is serious again, "Henry, you may have noticed…"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

He stops speaking and looks down at his phone, a look of concern replacing the annoyance caused by the alert tone.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Haddock I'm going to have to go. Your son is stable for the moment and I have a patient crashing two hallways over."

His father moves aside so the doctor can run out the door and closes it behind the man. He's always a big man, but in the cramped confines of a hospital room, he looks like a colossus. Stoic shuffles carefully over to the bed and sits on the stool abandoned by the doctor before taking his son's hand.

"I thought I was going to lose you, son."

It scares Hiccup a little to hear his father sounding so raspy and emotional, so he squeezes the man's hand until his dad looks up at him, and then slowly shakes his head. _No, you're not going to lose me._

"I don't have good news for you. I wish I did, but just… let me get through this, OK?"

He nods his head, fear starting to work its way through him. If his father was reluctant to tell him, it must be worse than he thought.

"The man that hit you was drunk and went left of center. Your left leg was crushed when the engine came into the compartment. I'm so sorry, son…they had to take it off about two inches below the knee."

His leg…He just finished in the top ten in the country for his track team and now he's being told he won't be able to run again. A low moan works its way out of his throat around the plastic tube.

"Hiccup…" the pain in his dad's voice grabs his attention again. "Son, your mother… She didn't make it. She was gone before the ambulance got to you. There was nothing they could do."

It's too much. Too many blows to his overtaxed sanity all at once and his brain mercifully takes him back into unconsciousness.

 **rry it's not very long but, It is still very emotional for me and for some of this I want some help cause I don't want to ruin Andrew's memory. and msgunsage helped with this**


	3. Author note

p class="MsoNormal"Hello fellow Hiccstrid lovers….. I hate to do this but… I need a beta or a co-author…. Or someone to help me with this…. It's pretty hard trying to write this and I hope someone will come forth and help/p 


End file.
